Don't Forget
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: Sequel to Lost Memories. It's been five months since Violet was killed both flocks are still trying to get over her death. Viola, Violet's clone, it trying to help Hilary, who lost her memories but what will happen when she remembers? Iggy/OC & FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people welcome to the sequel of Lost Memories, if you haven't read it yet you need to read it to get this one. Here's the summary:**

**It's been five months since Violet, Fang's twin, was killed. In Florida, both Flocks, Especially Iggy, are still trying to get over her death. Meanwhile in Virginia the rouge Itex workers- Viola; Violet's clone, Shadow; Viola's brother and Jay; Violet's ex-best friend- are trying to live a normal life with the girl, Hilary, who lost her memory. But what will happen when Viola, Shadow and Jay leave Hilary on her own for a month, what will she remember?**

**And most importantly: what are they hiding from her that could put them all in danger?**

Iggy's POV

_"Vi I wish I could have told you how much you meant to me. Since the first time I saw you, you gave me my sight back. You brought my brother back to me, and I didn't know this then but I do now and I hope you can hear me because I love you." I brought my hand to my lips and then put my fingers on her coffin. "Goodbye" I felt the tears in my eyes but let them fall. I wished she was here._

_No one said anything and after a while everyone left until it was only me and the coffin, with one last look at the coffin I walked away aware that this was the last time I will ever see her._

Her funeral was five months ago. The months following her death were hard on all of us especially Seth. He told us about his past a week after her death. Everyone was shocked even the old flock but Fang knew and so did Violet.

We all live in Florida now, our Flock lives with the others in their house. We work in the café once in a while and we go to normal school with the other Flock and all of Violet's old friends. Fang's gotten to know his mom, Mrs. V, well and now that his hair is back to normal you can see just how much he and Violet looked alike.

He's the other Flock's leader and he and Max got back together. Everyone's been good to us especially to me. I took her death the hardest of all of us, even Seth. Kya, Flash and Nudge tried to cheer me up but nothing worked. Eventually they gave up. I know people say the pain goes away eventually, those people are dead wrong.

I felt as bad as I did five months ago, I tried to move on but it's too hard. I guess that's what happens when you lose the person you loved.

I didn't make one bomb since I lost her, that's what gave Max the first clue that I wasn't okay. The second one was the fact that I never cooked anymore. Dr. M and Ella came to visit me. Dr. M and Mrs. V teamed up to try to cheer me up, it helped a little, I started eating.

But something's not right, I can feel it. Viola hasn't returned in two months and she doesn't look as sad as any of us. She actually looked very happy last time I saw her.

When I asked her about it she looked guilty and answered. "Violet wouldn't want us to be sad." I knew she was right but I still knew something was up with her.

When she did leave she wasn't acting like herself. She was too paranoid and edgy. We offered to let her stay but she refused saying she needed to get back, to what she didn't say.

So now here I am with the biggest family anyone could have and I still feel alone.

Life sucks.

(_LINE_)

Hilary's POV

I tried to punch him in the chest but he managed to block it. I quickly got ready to kick his chest but he pulled back just in time. He went for my face and I stepped back causing me to fall back, except I never hit the floor instead I was in his arms and was being hugged. I tried to see his face but it was too dark. The only thing I could do was hear his voice. "You don't know how much I missed you, Violet."

I tried to pull back. My name wasn't Violet it was Hilary. I tried to tell him that but the words wouldn't come out.

Everything got brighter but I still couldn't focus on his face. He wrapped his arm around me. "Come on there's someone you should see." I tried to pull back to tell him he was making a mistake but it was like I wasn't in control of my body. I was trapped being led down a hall, now that it was brighter I could see that I was in a house big enough to be a mansion.

He led me to a room that had people in there but I couldn't make out anyone's face. They all ran to me and hugged me at the same time. None of the voices where as clear as the first on though. I could tell he was a young but not young enough to be called a kid.

When I tried to look at his face I could see there was strawberry-blonde hair but nothing else. I looked around and saw one head full of red hair and one with black hair. The guy with black hair came over to me. "I missed you so much, sis." He hugged me but I didn't respond.

He let go of me and I looked around. There was a mirror on the desk beside the bed, I picked it up and looked at myself. I gasped and dropped the mirror.

It wasn't me; the girl in the mirror wasn't me. She had straight black hair with red in it, I have spiky red hair. Her eyes were hazel, mine where green. I turned back to the people and they were all looking at me. The youngest girl spoke up. "She doesn't know."

I was finally able to talk. "Where am I? Who are you?"

The guy who caught me earlier stepped closer. "Violet, don't you remember us?"

I shook my head. "Why do you keep calling me that? My name isn't Violet, it's Hilary and why should I remember you? I've never met you."

I tried to concentrate on their faces but I just got a big headache and fell on the floor. The guy caught me again. "It's going to be okay, don't worry, you're going to be fine."

I tried to look up but felt weak. "What's happening?" I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest. I was losing control of my body, I whispered something before falling unconscious. "Iggy, don't leave me."

I woke up from the dream certain it was just that, a dream. I stood up gasping and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the sink to freezing water and poured mi on my face. I looked into the mirror and was happy to see that it was me again and not this Violet chick. My hair was back to normal and so where my eyes. Red hair and green eyes the way it should be.

I walked back into my room and closed the restroom door. I walked over to the nightstand and checked my alarm clock. It was 5:32 am; I walked over to my dresser and changed into a pair of sweats and a pink T-Shirt. I put on my tennis shoes and silently waked to the front door not wanting to disturb anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Um, really have nothing to say soo..**

**MR's not mine.**

Iggy's POV

"Hey Iggy, you want to come with us to the movies?" Kya was standing at the door looking at me sitting on my bed.

I shook my head. "No, I'm just going to crash early. Have fun."

She looked at me worried before walking out. I sighed and stood up walking to the window. Once it was opened I jumped out, just letting myself fall.

Once I was ten feet from the ground I extended my wings and angled them to make me go up. I flew straight for a bit enjoying the rush of being up so high. I flew until I saw a forest; I landed on a tree and just sat down and looked at the full moon in the sky.

I sat there staring at the moon wondering how anyone could ever get over so much pain.

Hilary's POV

I was halfway to the door when a voice interrupted me. "You couldn't sleep either?"

I turned to see Shadow sitting on the couch with the laptop on. I shook my head and walked over to him. "No, I just woke up."

He nodded. "Figures, I was planning the trip to Paris Viola wants to do."

I nodded. "So how long will you be gone?"

"A couple weeks at the most, you know if you want to go just ask." He looked at me from over the screen.

I nodded. "Yeah I know I would just rather stay and chill."

He looked back at the screen. "So what, are you planning on sleeping for two or three weeks?"

I shook my head. "No, I'll find something to do with my time or someone will find it for me."

He grinned. "Let me guess, Lily and Krista?"

I nodded. "They'll probably end up taking me shopping or something. Knowing Lil's we'll watch a vamp movie."

His grin grew even wider. "Yet you still want to stay. Why do I suddenly have an urge to take you to the mental ward?"

I shrugged and stood up. "Maybe 'cause I'm about to murder someone?"

His eyes grew wide. "No, don't even think about it."

I sat back down next to him. "Fine, only because I'm too lazy."

He stood up and set the computed down. "I should try to get some sleep, Night."

Before he walked away I called out to him. "Hey Shadow, can I borrow the computer? I want to entertain myself."

He nodded. "Sure, as long as you don't post anything that will humiliate me to the public."

I snorted. "You don't need any help with that; you've got it all taken care of."

He threw the couch pillow at me before exiting the room. As soon as he was gone I went to the computer and went to Google and typed in Violet. At first it was just something about the flower but after five pages I saw a news report of a shooting and fire in a coffee shop, I clicked the link and it led me to a website. Apparently there was a fire in the shop and everyone got out except the owner's daughter.

Thirty minutes later the ambulance and fire truck arrived. By then it was too late; she had died of a shot to the chest, she died quickly.

I looked for a picture of her and gasped when I saw it, it was her, the girl I saw in the mirror. This girl was the one that I saw in my dream but how could I be her if I'm not even close to being her and I'm pretty sure I'm alive.

I kept on searching and found out more. Her mother was Abigail Venom, one of the richest people in the world. I tried to see if she had a brother but all that came up was her adopted family. According to this she had no brothers with black hair that were her age or older.

After about two hours I put the laptop down and went for a jog trying to make sense of everything. So I know that this chick, Violet, was a real person not someone my imagination made up but what does she have to do with me? And more importantly did I meet her and forget about it like with everyone else?

Before I knew it I was in the middle of the forest and I turned around deciding to head back. I'm just a normal girl how can this possibly happen to me? I didn't even know my name when Viola found me. She told me about her family and how they were special. They told me that they were experiments and that the people who did this to them took away my memories and my life. I didn't have a family before this so that's why they chose me.

I stopped to rest at the edge of the forest and took a deep breath. I stared up at the moon and didn't move, wondering why life is so confusing.

At the same time I felt a breeze that rustled all of the leaves on the ground.

(_LINE_)

Iggy's POV

It was hours before I finally headed home, dawn was coming. I jumped from the tree and expended my wings. I flew as fast as possible; when I got home everyone was waiting for me in the living room.

Max had her arms crossed over her chest. "Where were you?"

I didn't look at her. "Flying."

"You could have told someone, then we wouldn't be all worried." I could hear her behind me.

I shook my head. "What's the point it's not like someone's going to take me?"

She got in-front of me. "Well how do you know? They could be plotting something against us right now."

I shook my head. "Get real Max, they haven't attacked us since she died, she's all they cared about. Their perfect weapon, now that they lost her they won't attack unless they need a new weapon."

Everyone stared at me wide-eyed; I'd never talked about her to them. I turned to look at all of them. "Don't you see, they need a new weapon and it won't be Max because they know her well, so who else is left?"

They all looked at me, confused. Angel came next to me and spoke to everyone. "He's right, they're going after one of us and they'll use everything we love against us like they did to her."

Everyone looked at her confused, except Fang. "Yeah but what can we do to stop it?"

Max shook her head. "Wait; hold on a sec., what do you mean like they did to her?"

Angel looked at Fang but he only nodded. She turned back to us. "Fang's been getting some of his memories back. They used him against her to get her to their side, they threatened his life and she had no choice but to join them."

I looked at Fang. "Is this true?"

He nodded. "When we were little, one day after she sent a shark flying to the other side of the room they took her, when she came back she started crying. She told me everything and when they came for me to erase my memories, I tried to resist but they were too powerful." He closed his eyes. "She was going through enough with Jay's supposed death. She didn't have a choice."

Everyone was staring at him. I was mad. "Why didn't you tell us this before? How could they hurt her like this?"

He looked at me. "She was the most successful experiment. They wanted her, dead or alive, they got her."

A thought struck me. "Fang, she was the most successful experiment, she was your sister." I looked at him. "One of the things she told us was that _you_ were the second most successful experiment."

Everyone's eyes widened as realization settled in. Seth looked at Fang. "Please tell me you haven't gotten any new abilities lately."

Fang shook his head. "No not that I know of."

Flash got up and walked to the kitchen. She came back in with a pot full of water. She walked over to Fang. "There's only one way to know for sure."

She poured the water over Fang except it never hit him. It stayed in mid-air floating. I looked at everyone and they were as shocked as I was.

Fang stepped back and the water fell on the carpet. I stared at the water and no one said anything.

Finally Flash spoke up. "Well I guess that means he has a new power."

Seth came to look at him. "Yeah but the question is, which power?"

Kya who was next to me, spoke up. "Why don't we bring the fire?"

Fang stepped back and put his hands in-front of him. "Whoa, no one's bringing any fire. Now let's think about it for a second, what powers involve controlling water?"

Before anyone could say more Mrs. V walked in and saw the mess on the floor. "I'm not even going to ask but someone please take care of that."

Seth smiled. "No problem." He turned back to the water. "Flash could you get the pot ready?" As soon as he said that the water from the carpet lifted back up and went into the pot Flash was still holding.

Mrs. V walked away. "Thanks, Seth."

He just sat back down on the couch. While everyone from our flock stared at him in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry fotrtaking so long to update but I only had one review so I was kind of disappointed.**

**Anyways, I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Iggy's POV

_She tried to punch me in the chest but I managed to block it. She quickly got ready to kick my chest but I pulled back just in time. I went for her face and she stepped back causing her to fall back, that's when I saw her face. I stopped her from falling and hugged her, happy that she was alive. "You don't know how much I missed you, Violet."_

_She tried to pull back. She tried to form words but they wouldn't come._

_Everything got brighter; I wrapped my arm around her. "Come on there's someone you should see." She followed me but didn't say a word. I led her through the halls to Fang's room._

_Everyone was there. They all ran to her and hugged her at the same time._

_Fang came over to her. "I missed you so much, sis." He hugged her but she didn't respond._

_I let go of her and she looked around, confused. There was a mirror on the desk beside the bed, she picked it up and looked at herself. She gasped and dropped the mirror._

_Her eyes were wide as she looked around. Angel spoke up. "She doesn't know."_

_Violet finally spoke up. "Where am I? Who are you?"_

_I stepped closer to her. "Violet, don't you remember us?"_

_She shook my head. "Why do you keep calling me that? My name isn't Violet, it's Hilary and why should I remember you? I've never met you."_

_She fell on the floor again but I caught her. "It's going to be okay, don't worry, you're going to be fine."_

_She tried to look up but looked very weak. "What's happening?" She closed her eyes and rested her head against my chest. She whispered on sentence before falling unconscious. "Iggy, don't leave me."_

_I picked her up and set her on the bed. Seth walked up to me. "What are we going to do? She doesn't remember."_

_I knelt down next to her. "She has to remember."_

_Fang came over and sat next to me. "She called you Iggy, she'll remember."_

_I nodded. "You're right, she will somehow."_

"Iggy are you okay?" I woke up to see Angel standing right next to me.

I got up from my bed. "I'm okay Angel."

She nodded and sat down at the edge of my bed. "She's not coming back."

I nodded. "I know that. I just wish we knew what was supposed to happen."

"No one can change our destiny." She looked down. "Not the Whitecoats, not even us."

"I know that." I snapped at her. I looked down. "I'm sorry Angel, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

She smiled. "It's okay. You loved her, anyone would react like that."

I sighed. "It's pretty late you should get to bed."

She nodded and got up to hug me. "We all miss her, she was a great person."

She walked to the door and left the room. I knew I wasn't getting anymore sleep today so I walked to the window and jumped out.

* * *

><p>Hilary's POV<p>

"Come on Hilary, please?" I was sitting in the town's café with Lily, Krista, Olivia and Brittney.

Brittney or Britt had tanned skin, light blonde hair with blue turquoise eyes and was really pretty; Olivia or Olive had light brown hair with light skin color and green eyes; Lily has dark black hair with pale skin and brown eyes and Krista olive colored skin and dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes.

Brittney was pouting and begging for me to go with them to Florida.

It's been three days since I had the weird dream; Viola, Shadow and Jay left the day after to Paris. Britt and Olive were my neighbors, Krista and Lily were my best friends. I sipped my coffee and shook my head. "Sorry, Britt but I'm not going."

She pressed her hands and raised them in-front of her. "Please?"

Krista rolled her eyes. "You know she's not giving up."

Lily nodded. "You might as well say yes."

Britt smiled and nodded. "You see; so will you please come? For me."

Olive grinned. "Come on it'll be fun, the only reason we're going is because our parents let us. It's your first year when you get to come to our birthday."

I sighed; the four of them had their birthday's right after one another. Britt has hers on Tuesday, Lily has it on Thursday, Olive has it on Sunday and Krista has it on the other Tuesday.

We would spend two whole weeks in Florida. Britt's parents would pay for the tickets, Olive's mom would pay for the motel, Krista and Lily's moms would pay for the big party they were having.

Britt was still pouting. "If you don't go I'll never forgive you."

I smiled. "Fine, I'll go."

Britt squealed and came to hug me. "Oh thank you so much Hail's."

I got out of her hug and raised my hand. "But on one condition."

She nodded. "Anything."

I sat back down. "Your know the party?"

They all looked at me curious. "The ball?"

I nodded. "I'm picking out and buying your dresses."

They all grinned, Lily was the happiest. "Why not? I love your taste in clothing."

Olive and Britt nodded. "'course."

Krista shrugged. "You would have done it for me anyways."

Lily wasn't as girly as Olive and Britt, she had a kind of Goth style to her. Krista was a tomboy so she didn't really like dresses.

I grinned. "In that case; I need to pack."

Britt gasped. "You didn't actually think we'd leave you here, right?"

I smiled. "I was kind of hoping you would."

Olive gasped. "And leave you behind, never!"

I hugged them and walked back to my house. Florida was a big state, what were the odds of me meeting with the people in my dream? If they even existed.

**So if you want me to update faster please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I've ignored this story for too long…**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Hilary's POV<p>

_A cage, cages everywhere… and then he was there._

_Black hair, dark beautiful eyes; eyes that held fear in them. No emotions, can't show emotions, they take advantage of your emotions, not again, never again…_

_Water, shark, powers, shocked, pain._

_Those eyes again, but on a different face… a man, I scream at him and I scream but he does nothing, says nothing._

_Then I'm attacking him, screaming even louder, something holds me back… I don't even know what it is._

_And I'm calm again, I fear something. My voice shows nothing though, I make a deal a bargain… and then it's all over for me._

_I see those eyes again, but this time they're the eyes I want to see. I fall on the floor, I cry and he sees me crying. I tell him, he has to know… and then he's screaming at me._

_I stand and walk to the door, knocking softly on it. They come in and then they drag him away from me; I want to stop them, I want to stop his pleading… but instead I'm on my knees sobbing my heart out._

_He's my brother._

No.

No, no, no, no, no. He's not my brother, I don't have a brother!

He's that girl's, Violet's, brother.

I'm standing at the edge of my bed with my things on top of it, everything I'm going to take with me.

I don't know where the thoughts came from, I was just packing after changing into a new set of clothes.

I was now wearing a ruffled hot pink tank top with white skinny jeans, black wedge boots and a cropped leather jacket, on my head a white trilby hat. (pics on profile)

Shaking my head I quickly stuffed everything I needed in the bag and ran out the door, making sure to lock it behind me.

"You ready?" Someone behind me asked.

I turned to see Britt standing with her arms crossed, leaning against a small orange car.

"Yeah… I think I am." I answer, taking the passenger side seat.

She nods, taking the wheel and driving off. "So, what are we going to need?"

I looked at her. "Well… I'm gonna need some money… hold on." I pulled my leg up and pulled something out of my boot.

She eyed the credit card. "That's handy."

I smirked, putting it in my pocket. "Tell me about it."

* * *

><p>Flash's POV<p>

"So recap, anyone?" I ask, leaning against the wall. "Our leader is dead, her brother's flock is living with us and no one is doing anything."

Kya raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you didn't call a family meeting for that, did you?"

"Of course not." I answered.

We were all standing in the middle of the living room, the flock gone for the day to take some time away from it all. The shop didn't open for another hour.

"Then?" Micca asked, slightly irritated.

"I called the meeting because of the Flock. We've gone under the grid for a long time, with them here we are in a lot of danger."

"Without them here we're in equal danger." Seth defended.

"Fang is V's brother, it's not like we can kick them out." Kya replied.

"I'm not saying anything about that, what I am saying is that she trained us to be smarter than this. And we need to think of the possibilities, if Fang is who they'll be after next than we need to keep him safe, no matter what." I responded.

"And don't we need to, like, tell the flock too?" Micca asked.

I crossed my arms. "C'mon, this is Fang we're talking about! He won't agree to any protection… so our best shot is to let Max know first and convince him."

Kya sighed. "Easier said than done."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
